


Rima and Nagi Take on The World

by Mokomis



Category: Shugo Chara!
Genre: Bisexual Rima, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, One Shot Collection, Other, Post-Canon, andro Nagi, they are all linked though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokomis/pseuds/Mokomis
Summary: This work is a collection of connected one shots all happening in the same universe.These ficlets were (so far) all written while I was on a University exchange in Japan. They are inspired by my daily life and things I saw. Written on the train or cafe's. I've been editing them and lengthening some as I type them up/post them.Rima and Nagi are both in University/college.First Chapter is notes
Relationships: Fujisaki Nadeshiko/Mashiro Rima, Fujisaki Nagihiko/Mashiro Rima
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

As I mentioned in the summary these were written while I was in Japan, all handwritten in a lil notebook I always kept on me. Keep in mind that Rima and Nagi are aged up in this and might have become a little ooc with the canon. However I like to think that this is how they aged up, however they might also be subconsciously be inspired by how Tsuki no Kimi writes them in Like a Lady which if you haven't read yet, I recommend you go do so now. To give you an idea of what is to come, my initial brainstorming about this ficlet idea went something like this:

> Brainstorming…
> 
> Andro Nagi They fall in love
> 
> Bisexual Rima Nagi is Bigender/Agender/Gender Neuter idk
> 
> They in High school/Boarding school/ College
> 
> Nagi likes to play doll with Rima.
> 
> Rima goes along with it but her style is a bit different, they are not affectionate in public but very intimate when together.  
Nagi is insecure about his personality and gender, but Rima is supportive, helps and loves him no matter what but she herself is quite insecure about their relationship.  
Snuggly fic.


	2. Clothes

“Rima you look so awesome today” Amu exclaimed as they meet up at the park, “but it is not really our usual look, what gives you changing your look, it suits you though.”

“Nah, not changing it all together just a little change from the usual, also I kind of had Nagi pick my clothes today” Rima stated,

“WHAT!! You let your boyfriend dress you!! That’s soo……….” Amu Squealed.

“My partner, and that’s so intimate you mean, or nice!” Rima cut in cutting Amu off, “you know we don’t use the term boyfriend, he’s my partner.”

“I’m sorry, I forgot I was just so shocked, and its just so nice and stylish, didn’t expect it from a guy, Nagi!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment both thoughts and/or constructive criticism on the stories. English is not my native language and more than once I'm caught directly translating or making references that are not understood by the english speaking world. I'm also a English Lit major so I need to improve :).


	3. Fluidity

“Nagi you okay?”

“What if I don’t want to be Nagi”

“Well then who do you want to be?”

“Would you hate it if I was Nadeshiko for today?”

“of course not, is that something you really want to do?”

“I want to yes, I sometimes have these days where being Nagi is not who I am but Nade feels right.”

“Well, then just be Nade, I don’t mind, you still have her clothes, some that fit you? or should we go shopping?”

“I have some but not many, would you really do that? go shopping with me for clothes?”

“Of course I love you, I don’t care if you are Nagi or Nade I love you, all of you”

“I love you too” ~<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment both thoughts and/or constructive criticism on the stories. English is not my native language and more than once I'm caught directly translating or making references that are not understood by the english speaking world. I'm also a English Lit major so I need to improve :).


	4. Morning

“Rima, I don’t feel like being Nade today, but can I still help you prepare?

As in can I pick your clothes and do your hair and makeup? I’ll totally understand if you don’t want to do that and maybe it’s wrong, but I think I it would be nice”

“Nagi, that sound lovely, spares me having to think about it. I’m going to take a shower now, that okay with you? You can pick everything out while I’m in the shower.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment both thoughts and/or constructive criticism on the stories. English is not my native language and more than once I'm caught directly translating or making references that are not understood by the english speaking world. I'm also a English Lit major so I need to improve :).


	5. Secret Outings

Sometimes they don’t feel like facing anybody they know and take the train to the countryside to spend the day in Nature, in Spring/Summer they sometimes just sit by the beach for hours. Both dressed in flowy sundresses, hair long and loose just being themselves and to other people they just look like really good friends and get away with more touching, handholding than they would if Nagi dressed as a male.

They lay at the beach sit there for hours just watching the waves enjoying the sound of them crashing against the beach. Eat Ice cream and walk along the shoreline, take pictures, Rima’s for Instagram but Nagi’s stay their secret.

It is after those days of escape that Nagi feels the most accepted and loved by Rima. Those nights when they get home they just lounge around kissing and being lovingly intimate without having intercourse just snuggling, kissing and loving. Some Nights Nagi will get Rima off and reward her in his way even though he refuses to be touched or get off, it doesn’t feel right when he is Nadeshiko. Rima attempts to return the favour when Nagihiko makes a reappearance when the dysphoria doesn’t consume him.

Thought Nagi gets called Nagi when around others, when they are in private and Nadeshiko is out, Rima calls her なちゃん( Na chan) and it makes Nade so happy.


	6. Parfaits

Parfaits were their beginning and that was a continued tradition, when they went out as Nagi & Rima, Nagi treated her but when they went out as Nade & Rima, Rima treats Nade to the sweet.

They Frequented different places as well. As Nagi & Rima their preferred place was Karafuneya a nice place part café part parfait place. As Rima and Nade they rarely went to the same place twice, preferring to seek out new places and often did this on their trips out of the city. Every once in a while, they treated themselves to a trip to Spa World and a trip to Karafuneya follows. Nothing is better than a nice cool parfait and Coffee after lounging in the hot pools at Spa World.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are ever in Japan, in Osaka or Kyoto, I highly recommend going to Karafuneya. They have very good coffee as well as very very good parfaits. This chapter was written while sitting at their café in Tennoji.


	7. Women's only spaces

When they were out and about Nade still felt uncomfortable taking the Women's only cars on the train at rush hour, especially without Rima but it was also an issue because Nadeshiko’s classic, sophisticated beauty attracted attention from the often-drunk old salarymen and lead to groping and inappropriate touching which was mortifying ad also made Nade very afraid of being discovered.

So, she tended to avoid the trains at rush hour. Or travel with Rima, Rima kept telling her it would be fine for her to take the women's only carriages, nobody would notice and if they did, they would likely no say anything. On non-rush hour Rima would sometimes take Nagi along with her on them to try to make him more comfortable there and also show him that nobody would say anything.


	8. Realisation

Eventually Amu realised what they had been doing and about Nade, she didn’t fully understand but kind of just accepted it and demanded to be allowed to join some of their Nade & Rima outings.  
Preferably, the Parfait trips. After all, she said, Nade had been her best friend once upon a time.  
They swore her to secrecy but told her that they would let her know of an upcoming parfait trip once one came around after all most of them were impromptu.


	9. Hanami Season

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one I felt very conflicted about posting as I want it out there in this form to share as it fits in with the rest of them. But I also want to type this up in a full fledged one shot.

Once Hanami season rolled around Nagi/Nade was very conflicted, the opportunity to go out in public as Nade, in a pretty Kimono Rarely arose, but the planned Hanami’s were all places and with people where he was expected to be like Nagi, wear a suit or some fancy clothing and behave like a man with a pretty fiancé at some but alone at others. He didn’t tell Rima bout his woes, but she noticed him longingly take out and fondle his spring Kimono’s with a wistful look and talked about dressing her up in them for their mutual Hanami party’s. She quizzed him on what he would pick for himself as Nade but also what he would choose for her, and then proceeded to secretly plan a Hanami just for the two of them, as Rima and Nade wearing pretty Kimonos at Hikone castle. On the day of the Hanami she woke up really early to prepare the bento for them and to pick up the sweets she had ordered especially for this event.

She laid out the Kimonos and woke Nagi up. Nagi was instantly awake when told to dress Rima up in a Kimono and once he had finished tying her Obi she turned to him and said well now its your turn, Kimono is ready we’re going to have our own Hanami, our own adventure just Rima and Nade wearing pretty Kimono’s. Nade instantly burst into tears hugging Rima and whispering of love in her ear.

Once they were both ready, they headed out to the train station and took the train to Hikone, they spend the day enjoying the cherry blossoms. Walking under them and eventually settling under one to eat. Taking Pictures and even attracting some lewd attention. But all in all, they enjoyed themselves, Nade was so happy. They took the train home as it started getting dark out, and once they returned home, they undressed each other then went to bathe together, enjoying wine and each other. Snuggling up in bed and falling asleep wrapped around each other.


	10. Gion

Occasionally they dress up in Kimonos and go to Kyoto to walk around Gion and visit the temples. They inevitably have people ask to take pictures with them both when they go dressed as two cute girls in pretty kimonos. They do not get any less attention when Nagi decides to dress in his hakama, looking ethereally beautiful and masculine.

Though they always have fun, the train rides are exhausting, the trains to and from Kyoto seemingly always jam packed with people. Mercifully on the way home they board the train at the end station and often manage to get seats to crash in. Exhausted and happy to bask in each other’s presence.


	11. USJ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dates to Universal Studios Japan

They decided to get year passes to Universal Studios Japan (USJ). The ticket is comparatively cheap compared to an individual ticket and it seems like a fun date activity so they quickly make up the cost of a ticket by going there on days where they don’t have classes or want to spend a weekend close to home but still out doing something unusual. The lines are long on weekends but Rima likes people watching so they sometimes just settle down and watch the people.

The downside of having a year pass is that the gate takes a photo of you the first time you enter using the ticket and the guards at the gates compare that picture to you every time you come. That means that Nagihiko, cannot easily go there as Nadeshiko with Rima. The exception is October which is Halloween month, during that month people are encouraged to show up in any sort of costumes and on days that the Night Parade and Halloween Horror (zombie attack) are scheduled the park even provides special locations for costumes and makeup. During October they make a point of visiting in costumes and Nagi dresses up as Nade and feminine characters, they do matching cosplays and cute horror outfits and take photos on their polaroid. The pictures kept in a scrapbook which few if any will ever get to see. Where they keep all their pictures of Rima and Nade and images that could potentially ruin Nagi’s life if someone were to get their hands on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankfully Japans attitude towards any sort of LGBTQ+ activity is getting better. Unisex school uniforms are being introduced both for anyone that wants it, trans students and intersex. However something about the attitude is a lot more friendly towards trans than actually being open about your sexuality. So I think Japan would still have a lot of issues if Nagi were to be openly Genderqueer.   
I studied at a very Americanised christian university while I was in Japan and I was pleasantly surprised at how LGBTQ+ friendly the school was and that it had a pride week and such. But then I also visited a gay bar with open karaoke and a drag/burlesq show it was awesome but it was also a very tiny bar and its customers were very mixed. Nothing like you would see at a bar where I live.   
I got sidetracked with everything going on, COVID got me busy with school at home but now things are getting back in order here so life's pretty much back to normal. I'm working full time while also trying to write my BA essay that I was going to turn in this may but failed to do so cause of covid, so I'm trying again for the September deadline. And I'm going to stop here before this note becomes longer than the chapter. I have about 3 ideas I want to post left, they are in very different stages of preparedness to be posted so we'll see when they appear.


End file.
